User talk:Dazzle~♪
Welcome Hi, welcome to Join MoonClan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Join MoonClan:Join The Clan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sandstormrocks32 (Talk) 13:17, October 27, 2011 RE: OK, well. Have you read the rules yet? It helps with most confusion. If you would like a seperate page for detailed descriptions, histories, extra pictures, ext, you create the page yourself. Once I add you in, which I'll do after this, you can start to RP. Cats Of MoonClan is where we keep track of all the cats in the Clan. Most pages here have been locked so people who aren't an admin can't vandalize the page. In the templates for each cat holds the information you give us when you join. On the home page, scroll down and you'll see a list of all the different RP pages on the site. On each page, we have links to other places. For example, on the Center of Camp page, we have links to all the differnet dens, like the warriors den, elders den, ext, and a link to the territory page. We post Roleplay in the comments section of the page. If you'd like to see an example of how we Roleplay, check the other comments left by other users; we don't use the traditional star RP, like, *flicks tail* or something like that. We do it more as a story. :) Ummm... What else... no innapropriate behaviour, obviously, and you're allowed to request warrior names for apprentices, although I love to pick them myself. If you have any other questions, let me know! :) Gingerstar I AM YOUR LEADER! OBEY OR ELSE! xD 16:53, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Yup, you can create the page now. But remember, you're the one responsible for keeping it up to date. I'm never going to touch the page. :) Gingerstar I AM YOUR LEADER! OBEY OR ELSE! xD 16:50, October 30, 2011 (UTC) So... So do I just like put info about Wishfrost like with Sparklestream on my page on something? How do I ask Stargaze to put a photo on? Sparklestream 12:06, November 1, 2011 (UTC) 1) Sure, I'll take a look right after this 2) Erf...you see, since she never joined the Clan, she can't really go to StarClan, cuz she wouldn't have know about it, right? If she was still alive, came to the Clan and died, yeah, she would, but... 3) I'd like to hear from Ivy first that it's okay if you RP Wishfrost. I just want to make sure. Yeah, sure, Ivysplash can be expecting kits, just give me the names, descrips, and personalities. I'd really prefer that you get a little more familiar with the site before you get an apprentice. Nothing personal, I just like to have more experienced users have apprentices. Any more questions? :) Gingerstar I AM YOUR LEADER! OBEY OR ELSE! xD 19:08, November 3, 2011 (UTC) LOL That's the pic I was gonna give her anyways xD Stargaze Gobble gobble! :P 20:27, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I can use them. And You want Stompkit to die as an apprentice? How is he going to die? I need a heads-up before you do it is all :) Stargaze Gobble gobble! :P 20:04, November 16, 2011 (UTC) so what do I do now??? 11:14, November 29, 2011 (UTC) You want the Dang truth? Fine, you'll get it >:( First off, for one, you godmod all your "pretty perfect cats" into Mary-Sues and Goody Two Shoes. It is annoying and makes you look a million times noobish, this is not a joke. Second, who listens to an apprentice? Echopaw was 8 moons old. Ivysplash was older. Think about it. You're at fault, not me. Third, you complain whenever I tell you the truth, especially about the Character Stop. I did you a favor by telling you what Star was going to say, calmly without snapping, and you threw a fit. Again, you're at fault. I am sick and tired of you. You act like you're the queen of the wiki. Now, if you get banned for snapping back at me, it isn't my fault. This is all truth. Because of so, my cats ignored yours because I didn't want you involved with anything. But just because an apprentice tells you to go away doesn't mean you walk away. Ivysplash probably would've stopped Willowblossom from dying, but again, pest, you be a brat and listen to a kit. I hope you take these words wisely, drama queen. With pleasure to assist you, :Violet About the whole join thing... Vi can be oversensitive, and a bit controlling sometimes. Just mind your comments carefully and you'll get along fine. Also, there's nothing wrong with making a mistake, so don't worry about it! :) I highly doubt you offended anybody. Happy Roleplaying! 20:21, January 10, 2012 (UTC) HI, GET THE PICTURE. If I don't like you, or you can tell I don't, LEAVE ME THE FREAKING BLOODY HELL ALONE. I don't like you. Never did, never will. I tried to be nice on JMC: Join the Clan. Apparently, your drama-queen-ness is so much of you, now you've recruited everyone to your pretty little side. And there IS a effing problem with Mary-Sues and Goody-Two-Shoes: #They act like they're in charge of the clan and cats around them #They're "too good" to benifit the clan #They act mindless and idiotic SOOOO, I hope you realize that I was being truthful, you fussy little brat. I am effing tired of you. I haven't snapped for months, and when you started up on JMC: JTC I fricking blew the line. Have a nice day, Richtofen Good job. You made me snap. It makes me look bad. I haven't snapped in months, so consider that not a truce, and AGAIN Read the above messages! Leave me alone! Quit messaging me!!!! [[User:4pinkbear|'Violet']] [[User talk:4pinkbear|'Talk']]Icefeather 21:46, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I'd really rather not share why Vi was banned. All you need to know is that Vi won't be coming back. Her cats have been removed and the Character Stop has now been lifted, because Vi had a very large number of cats in the Clan. This. is a siggie. 13:18, January 22, 2012 (UTC)